Father Fear
by himayamata
Summary: Spirit and pixie. Journey to the vast darkness. Facing the Faceless. When Baby Tooth goes missing in a small town in Illinois, it's up to Jack and Tooth to find her. But when they investigate Baby Tooth's disappearance, they find something more evil then either of them have ever faced. And it is hungry.
1. I Fear

**This is the edited version of Father Fear. Thank you, TheEquestrianidiot 2.0 for the help. This person knows more about the "dark entity" than me. **

**So here it is. **

* * *

**Father Fear**

**Part 1: I Fear**

A sudden winter came to the Tooth Palace. The multi-colored fairy flew over to her bedroom window to look out and smiled. A pale teenage boy with stark white hair and a dark blue sweater rushed by the fairy's window and left a cool breeze in the fairy's room, making her shiver slightly. As the boy landed on the golden floor below, Tooth flew down to meet him.

"Jack" she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard from Bunny that you had a bit of a problem." Jack Frost said. "I came to see if I could help."

Tooth's eyes widened with hope as he said this. "Really Jack? Do you mean it?"

"Of course. Just tell me what's wrong Tooth."

The fairy suddenly looked at Jack with worry, the spark of hope gone. "Ok. Baby Tooth is missing."

"What?!" he cried. "When? How?"

Tooth started pacing in the air as she told Jack "Well, its only been a couple of days, but it's not like her to not come back to the Palace. The last time I saw her, she was heading off to collect a wisdom tooth from a girl named "_Kate Chaser_".

"Ok, so where is this "_Kate_"? Jack asked.

Tooth stopped pacing to look directly at Jack. "Somewhere in Hawthorn, Illinois. A small house on the outskirts in the middle of a forest. The only house around for miles."

Jack smiled, a big white grin that made Tooth blush slightly. "Well then Tooth, pack your hiking gear. We're going to Illinois."

~X~

"There it is."

Jack look around and noticed a big, two-story house surrounded by brick fence. Getting closer, he noticed some of the windows had been left open. As he peered through, the light suddenly began to fade. He turn to look up and noticed that the daylight was fading faster than normal. "Come on" Jack said, "Let's get inside."

Jack slipped through the open window and helped Tooth inside. As Jack closed the windows, he heard Tooth gasp behind him. The boy turned around and his jaw dropped. On the wall he was looking at, the was a large drawing of . . . what Jack thought was a man.

A tall man.

"Whoa . . Who did this?" Jack asked.

Tooth was equally stunned. "I don't know. Maybe we should look around, see if we can try to find some clues or something."

"Ok." Jack said. "I'll look around in the back. See if you find anything near here and the kitchen."

"Ok." Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder, before saying "Be careful."

"Relax, Tooth. This isn't that big of a house. I'll be right here if anything happens." Then, Jack flew off to the back, leaving Tooth alone.

~X~

Tooth was shivering. Not from the cold, but from the nervousness she was experiencing. She'd never felt this way before. Even when facing Pitch she hadn't been this nervous. She entered the next room and looked around. A large Grand Piano stood in a corner with a Tv that was laying on one side, unplugged and broken. She noticed a phone laying on a table and picked it up, placing it to her ear after hitting "talk". Nothing. As she placed the phone down, she noticed a letter with a pink lining and neat cursive handwriting next to it.

_'I can't thank you enough for coming out all this to help me! It's been a pretty rough road trying to seek this old place. I wish I had turn to you sooner. You have no idea how happy I'll be once this is all over!_

_Love you always,_

_Kate'_

As Tooth pondered what the note was talking about, she heard Jack call out, "Hey Tooth! Come here! I found a flashlight and some kinda note!"

As she flew across the house to find Jack, she stopped for a second when she felt a slight tickle in her throat. She gave a single cough, then flew off again. But then the tickle came back, and she coughed again.

Another cough, then another, and another. Soon she was hacking, no longer in the air, but on the ground on all fours, bent over, tossing her head down to the floor and wheezing. That tickle festered into a burn, and her coughs grew dry and raspy. Arching her back, she jerked her head down and continued to rasp. Her face grew red and strained, and her body began to shake. Her lungs were running out of air, and her head grew light. Then, as quickly as her coughs had started, they stopped.

She let her body relax as she gulped down air. The sudden relief brought an odd smile to her face. She tilted her head back, letting her throat recover from the spasms.

One eye cracked open. Something was at the window.

Tooth snapped her head back down.

It was gone.

Chills ran up her spine as she stared out the window, looking out into the darkness. Suddenly, a cold hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped slightly, as Jack said "Hey, are you okay? I heard you coughing and I came to see if you were alright."

"Yeah" Tooth said, "I'm fine. You said you found a note and flashlight?"

"Oh, yeah. Here's the note." Tooth took the note and looked at it. It resembled an E-mail that read:

_'To: kmllens .co_

_From: unknown sender_

_Sent: Sun 23/11 8:33:43 AM_

_Subject: RE: Good to hear fro..._

_Attachments:_

_Thanks for calling last night. It probably sounds dumb, but it was good to hear your voice again. Good to hear that Lauren's been doing really well too. But, yeah, about what we said: I'm not sure what to think of it yet. What are the odds of two people having the exact same hallucination? Could it really just be a coincidence? I have to go to my doctor for some routine stuff so I'm going to try and casually bring this up and see what he says about it. I'll let you know how it goes._

_\- CR'_

"What do you think this means?" Tooth asked Jack.

"I don't know. For know, let's try and focus on finding Baby Tooth." Jacks turned and started going up the stairs as he said "Come on. Maybe we can find something upstairs."

As Tooth followed Jack up the stairs, a chill crept up her spine . . . As if she was being watched.

A door lay unopened at the end of a hallway. Flying towards it, Jack placed his hand on doorknob and twisted . . . with no avail. Jack struggled to open it, finally giving up and saying to Tooth "I'm going to go look for a key or something to see if I can get this door open. Would you mind looking up here while I check downstairs?" He flipped the flashlight over, motioning for Tooth to take it.

She hesitated slightly, but grabbed the flashlight. "Ok, Jack. Just be careful. Something about this place feels . . . Off."

Jack smiled, a big toothy grin that made the fairy blush slightly. "Don't worry. Like I said, it's not that big of a house." And then he flew downstairs, leaving Tooth alone.

Noticing an open door on her left, flashlight in hand she slowly entered the room. Books lay thrown about, windows were open, and a suitcase lay near the door, open with clothes scattered everywhere. Slowly, she made her way across the room, when it happened.

The coughing came back, harder than ever. She fell to floor and hacked until her face turned a deep crimson. Tears of strain trickled down her cheeks as she forced out all the air she could.

And then it was gone again. She fell to her side with a thud, her face strained. Forcing herself up with heavy breaths, she stumbled towards a nearby bed and leaned against it for support. When she was stable, she wiped her eyes with a hand and swallowed dryly.

She leaned into the bed, falling into the plush surface with a weak moan. Sniffling, she let her eyes close and her head rest down on the mattress. Everything grew still once more. Even time seemed to stall, and for once tonight, she took in a deep breath of relief.

"Tooth?! Tooth, are you alright?!" Jack called frantically as he flew up the stairs and into the room where Tooth was still laying her head on the mattress.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just a slight coughing fit. No big deal." Tooth picked up her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to-"

Tooth cut him off before he could continue. "Jack, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. And look there's a set of keys right here." She dragged her hand across the bed a grabbed the set of keys near her head. Groaning with her body screaming in protest, she lifted herself up and walked over to Jack, hanging him the keys. "Here." she said, "Lets find Baby Tooth."

~X~

The door unlocked with a slight 'click'. Jack slowly pushed open the door and gasped. The room was covered in drawings. Broken glass cover the floor and a single lamp lit the room. Tooth entered behind him and asked frantically "Do you see anything? Is Baby Tooth here?!"

"No."Jack said, "But I did find this."

"Wha-" Tooth stopped in mid sentence and stared. A single, white Tooth rested in Jack's palm. Next to it a tiny, bright green feather.

With shaking hands, Tooth grabbed the feather from his hand. Tears filled her eyes as Jack said "Don't worry. We will find her. I promise." Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, and noticed something behind her on a desk resting in a corner. A single not lay in the lamp light. Upon further inspection by Jack, he noticed that it was a map.

Jack called Tooth over. "Hey Tooth, look at thi-" a loud scream interrupted Jack in mid sentence.

Tooth rushed over to the window and said, "Jack? Jack, what was that?!"

"I don't know." he said. "I don't know. Baby Tooth was here. We know that, but the question is, where did she go?"

Tooth crossed over Jack and looked at the note.

'TO THE WOODS' it said.

A scrawled out pictured of a tower and a building covered the page. And what looked like a picture of . . .

"Baby Tooth." Tooth covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Regaining her composer, she looked at Jack and said "Jack, I think Kate has Baby Tooth."

Jack looked over at the note and his eyes widened. "Oh, no . . . Tooth. . ." He sighed and looked at the fairy. "So . . . What do you wanna do?"

Tooth looked up at Jack. A fire glowed in her eyes, one that he hadn't seen since Pitch kidnapped her Mini-Fairies. "We'll find her. No matter what. I've never lost a fairy, and I'm not going to start now." Tooth turned towards the broken window and said "Are you coming?"

Jack looked at Tooth, her eyes gleaming with confidence. "Yes." he said. And with that, the two Guardians flew out the window, out the fence, and into the night.

Just outside the house, a silhouette of a man, tall and dark, watched the two guardians entering his domain.

**TO BE CONTINUED****...**


	2. Him

**Father Fear **

**Part 2: Him**

Following a stray path, the two reached a small clearing in the distance, a few miles out past the fence. An old warn down cabin stood in the center of a small clearing. "Look." Jack called.

Tooth looked to find a series of foot-prints leading away from the cabin and out towards an opening near another wooden fence in the distance.

Jack flew up to get a better view. "Looks like they go all the way into the forest!" He shouted down.

"What do you suppose it means?" Tooth asked, trying to ignore the chill that suddenly filled her bones.

Jack paused, before saying: "It's an invitation."

He looked from the steps near the cabin over to the distant tree-line. "And it would be rude to ignore it."

The moon continued to rise above the forest casting long shadows that reached the posse and encircled them like tentacles of darkness.

~X~

It watched them as they entered the woods.

It was ready for them.

It waited.

~X~

"Let's split up." Jack said. "If we split up, it gives us more chance of finding the place were Baby Tooth might be."

"Split up?" Tooth said, worry gripping her voice.

"Don't worry, Tooth. Tell you what, if anything happens, I want you to yell as loud as you can. Alright? I promise, I'll be there quick as a flash."

Tooth hesitated for a second, but when Jack smiled, she felt her confidence boost slightly. Putting on a brave face, she "Alright, Jack. Just . . . " she paused for a second, before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Be careful."

Tooth released him as he said "I will" and flew off, leaving Tooth alone.

After watching the Frost spirit depart, she decided to look around the cabin to see if she could find anything useful. And useful stuff she did find. A big, rusty lantern stood on top of an old cardboard box. A small book of matches leaned against the lantern. '_Ok. Conveniently placed lantern and book of matches. That's not weird at all. But I can't see anything in the dark. . . " _Her mind took over, and she grabbed the lantern off the box, struck a match, and gently flew off, closing the small case to keep the flame from going out.

Her hand wrapped tightly around the handle of the lit lantern as the fairy flew carefully down the beaten path. Night had long since fallen and any available moon-light was silenced by the overgrown branches above her. The only light came from the lantern's beam. There were no animal noises save some stray crickets chirping in the distance. Stopping for a second, she looked around to try and get a picture of her surroundings.

She saw the note on the tree.

At first she paid it no mind, thinking it to be some figment of her imagination. The closer she got, however, the clearer it became.

She ran forward and dropped the lantern to the forest floor. "BABY TOOTH!" She yelled into the darkness.

No reply.

"BABY TOOTH!" She called again, louder. Her voice echoed in the quiet of the woods.

Nothing responded… at first.

It was faint, but she heard it; the faint and distant laughter of children.

Were they laughing? Or were they screaming?

The crickets had gone silent but a new sound soon reached her ears. It was quiet at first, but it seemed to grow in pitch and volume. It was a strange, deep pounding that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. It even seemed at one point to be coming from inside her own head. It almost sounded like…

…like footsteps.

Struggling to control her breathing, Tooth grabbed the lantern handle in her shaking hand and raised the light to examine the note more closely. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the figure in the center of the paper.

Unnaturally long legs and neck, a suit of deep black, a red tie so slight it was almost like a drop of blood on the paper…

…No face.

Surrounding the figure were two crudely drawn figures. They all seemed to be dancing around the tall man. Dancing or worshipping? She couldn't tell.

One of the figures resembled a hummingbird.

Written at the bottom of the page was a single word written in broad, slashing strokes; RUN.

She felt it's presence behind her without even turning around. She forced herself to breathe, faced slightly to the right of the tree… and flew.

She flew as hard and fast as she could, but the drum-like pounding seemed to follow her, beating at her from all sides. She stared straight ahead, the lantern lighting her path. She flew off the main path and deeper into the forest. She dodged tree after tree, branch after branch, and still that infernal pounding followed her. Slowing down, she landed on the ground and paused to catch her breath. She raised her head to get her bearings…

…and saw it standing not ten feet away.

She gasped and dropped the lantern to the ground where it struck a rock and shattered. The dreadful figure before her was lost in the darkness, but she'd already slammed her eyes shut. Her breath came out in little terrified gasps as she shuddered in uncontrollable terror. Regaining her composer, she did the only thing she thought of at the time.

She flew up.

~X~

He was lost. Jack stumbled around in the dark with his hand outstretched, trying to find something to grab onto. The pale light from his staff wasn't enough to keep the darkness away as he groped around trying to find a tree or branch to grab onto.

He paused when his had touched paper.

Yanking the paper off the tree, he held it up to the dim light his staff was giving off. His eyes widened in shock as he read the words scrawled out on the page:

_**'NONONONONONONONONONONO'**_

In the center of the page was a crude drawing of a tall man in a dark suit.

Jack stared at the page with wide eyes. As he looked around, trying to find a hint as to where the page came from, his ears picked up a light sound. A slow, rhythmic beat seem to be coming for all around him, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

Suddenly, Jack caught a glimpse of the thing out of the corner of his eye. Moving quickly, he whirled towards the creature and shot a small bolt of ice at it.

DIRECT HIT! He watched it stumbled from the blast and slink back into the woods.

Filled with adrenaline and jubilation, he poured every bit of energy he had left into his staff, intent on freezing this thing solid.

With as fierce a battle cry as he'd ever mustered, he loosed every bit of energy he had left as a monstrously huge blast of ice. It arced in the air, heading directly for it's target...

...but the thing was gone.

"How? How did it-" He stopped for a moment before cupping his hands around his mouth and crying, "TOOTH?!"

Nothing.

"BABY TOOTH?!"

No response.

"KATE?!"

Silence.

Jack was panicking now. Beyond the light of his staff, his world was one of darkness and silence.

Something long, dark, and cylindrical shot out from the darkness and knocked his staff to the ground. In the last flash of light before the staff's light went out, Jack saw the thing in the drawing standing no more than a mere twenty feet in front of him.

Rage and an sense of righteousness filled his heart and he launched himself at the beast with a defiant cry, intent of defeating the creature through sheer blunt force.

The thing actually seemed surprised for a moment, but it recovered quickly and reached out for him with countless black tentacles.

Jack closed his eyes and tensed for the impact of his body against the thing's thin frame... but it never came.

For the briefest instant, he felt like his body was passing through a veil of liquid, as though he were running through a particularly hard rain. The wet feeling passed, the darkness of the forest faded...

...into a bright happy day at North's factory. He skidded to a stop, not fully listening to the all the noises, and the smell of fresh cookies in his nose. Confused, he looked around frantically for his enemy. Of the creature, there was no sign.

A gentle breeze picked up and a small white tooth bumped against his foot.

He started at it, not fully comprehending it.

"Jack!"

His head snapped towards the far end of the factory.

"Could you grab that please? Baby Tooth accidentally dropped it.", he heard Tooth say.

"Oh! Sure." He responded on reflex before bending down and grabbing the small tooth in his hand. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Had they done it? Had they chased it off?

Had they won?

He took a step towards the Tooth and felt a twig snap beneath his foot.

The picturesque scene around him faded away like mist with the rising sun. The noises of toy making and bright lights and the scent of cookies all faded into nothingness before his very eyes. He was still in the woods, still in the darkness...

...and still very much in danger.

He jumped back when an enormous bonfire leaps to life before his eyes and recoiled from the intense flames. The light made the clearing seem much larger than it had seemed previously.

Three familiar figures stood on the opposite side of the fire, their backs to him.

Bunnymund.

North.

Sandman.

Overcome with joy, he opened his mouth to say something...

As the three figures turned as one to face him. They all smiled at him with the same blank smile.

Their eyes were gone, replaced by gaping empty sockets.

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he whirled to run into the darkness, to get away from the nightmare that his friends had become.

Four more figures exited the woods and blacked his path.

Jamie.

Sophie.

Cupcake.

Pippa.

They all wore the same blank smile.

All their eyes were missing.

Jack could only watch in horror as his friends and comrades stood by the fire. The maddening beat began once again and the seven figures began to... dance. They cantered and whirled and spun in an awful dance of death around the bonfire. Their feet kept time with the beat and their undead revelry seemed to draw more figures from the dark woods. More and more came with each passing second to join the terrible dance.

Some of Burgress's children, all who went missing since as far back as Jack could remember.

Monty.

Caleb.

Claude.

Numerous kids came that he did not recognize but could only be the once proud residents of the city of Burgress.

All wearing the same smile.

All had no eyes.

The smoke from the bonfire began to coalesce into a definite shape. The man's body was impossibly thin, wearing a suit as black as night, save a single red drop on it's chest. The shape observed the dancers and almost seemed to conduct the grisly beat with it's uncountable waving tentacles. It, now almost too large for Jack to comprehend, peered down at the Frost spirit with it's blank and uncaring face.

Jack, his mind long gone, didn't have even the strength left to scream.

The monstrous tentacles stopped conducting and the beat stopped with them. The dancers all froze and, as one, turned to face the shattered Guardian of Fun.

The tentacles pointed at him.

Still smiling their horrible smile, still staring at him with eyes that were no longer there, they advanced on him.

Jack's eyes never left the The Thing's face, even as the figures around him vanished.

It never occurred to him that what he was seeing might be an illusion, one of it's many tricks.

Not even when it's tentacle wrapped around his neck.

~X~

Tooth was still flying, leave's blowing past her and falling off trees. The pounding was still in her head, the relentless beat following her every move. Suddenly, it stopped.

Still in flight, she looked behind her her for a brief second to see if anything was following her. Quickly, she turned her head forward . . .

And ran face first into a tree branch, her head snapping back as a blinding pain came over her. Tumbling down, she hit branch after branch, blood pouring from wounds on her body, the taste of her own metallic blood filling her mouth. Her nose throbbed in agony as she fell to the ground. Suddenly, a pain unlike anything she ever felt coursed through her back.

Her wing had snapped.

Her scream echoed throughout the forest as tumbled to the floor, desperately trying to clutch at her broken limb. She rolled to a stop and cried out again as she landed on the injury. Adrenaline and fear flooded her and she tried to stand and run, only to fall and cry again as she tried to straighten her back, her broken wing screaming in protest. She fell to the ground and rolled to her side as she looked around in the pitch black. "JACK!" She yelled. "JACK! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

At first, her only answer was silence.

Then a steady and rhythmic beat.

Tooth began to hyperventilate and tried again to stand. This time the pain was so great that she couldn't even scream.

Trying desperately to ignore the pain, she stood up again. Pain shot through her body as she finally managed to break into a run. The beat still followed her as she stopped to catch her breath. Her fingers dug around in the dark, desperately trying to find the matchbook she had when she lost her lantern. Her hand finally found a single stray match. Hands shaking with fear, she frantically struck it against a rock.

The light revealed the impossibly thin man standing over her, regarding her with it's pale, blank face.

Tooth found it in herself to scream one more time. The match fell to the ground. She blacked out before the flame died.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Tapes

**Father Fear**

**Part 3: The Tapes**

Tooth's eyes snapped open as the fairy took a deep breath of air, but quickly closed her eyes again as the brightness of the sunlight briefly blinded her. Her eyes still closed, she slowly tried to stand up, but let out a light cry of pain as her broken wing sent a bolt of pain shooting down her back. Falling back down to the ground with a light 'thud', she lay there in silence. Not even birds were chirping. After a few moments, she slowly cracked her eyes open again, and squinted as the light blinded her once again. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she slowly sat up in an cross-legged sitting position. Gathering her thoughts together, she fully opened her eyes and looked around. Trees surrounded her, but yet, she wasn't in the same forest as last night. Last night. Shooting to her feet and ignoring the pain coursing through her whole body, she cupped her hands over her mouth and cried "JAAAAAACCCCKKKK! JJJJJAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKK . . . Anybody. . . ".

Slumping back down on the ground, she choked back a sob as she placed a trembling hand on her forehead. Suddenly, she began to sob loudly, as all the pain she had had accumulated from the previous night slapped her in the face. Her nose was aching, her broken wing was screaming with the slightest movements she made, and she was covered in bruises and cuts. Some of her feathers were missing or broken, and her mental state was slowly breaking. After a few minutes, the tears stopped flowing, and she looked around.

To her left, she noticed a big, two-story house. Slowly getting up, her wing flared in pain but she ignored it and carried on. Slowly, she made her way to the house, but stopped when she felt something brush against her foot. She looked down and saw that her foot had bumped into a flashlight. Picking it up, she pointed it beneath the house and click the light on. A bright light enveloped the darkness and Tooth felt some for her fears vanish. But only some.

She clicked it off again and made her way down a gravel road, light in tow. As she walked, she noticed a building in the distance. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a factory type building. She didn't know why, but she felt something telling her to go in. Her curiosity peaked, she made her way towards the entrance. Darkness greeted her as she made her way in, but the shadows vanished as the Fairy clicked on the flashlight, her footsteps echoing against the hard pavement. Tooth shivered slightly as she looked around in the darkness. Noticing an open door to her right, she stepped through and shined the light in the room. A blinding light flashed in front of her eyes and briefly stunned her. When she regained her senses, she noticed the thing the stunned her

A large sign hung to a chain link fence in the inside of the room. Taking a closer look, Tooth noticed that it read:

'WARNING!'

'IN THE EVENT OF SUDDEN POWER LOSS'

All employees must be removed from the mines via emergency lift as soon as possible.

To power the lifts, please activate the emergency generators throughout the ground level of this complex. Six generators are the least required to power the lift at full capacity. Please see you supervisor if you need help locating them.'

Tooth sighed inwardly. 'Help locating them. Sure!' Tooth rolled her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. So far she saw nothing else that would . . . 'Wait . . .'

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It looked like . . . Another note. Her knees shaking slightly, she walked to where the note was and picked it up with shaking hands.

'I am okay Tooth.

The woods are beautiful

Please come see

I am going to find YOu

sO yOu CAn SEE

iT's so beAutIfUL ToOTh'

Tooth threw down the note and shivered. She turned her head away to stop herself from reading the note again. Slowly, she made her way on. Passing through an open door, she shined the light around the vast space. Arrows litter the floor and walls, the words 'GET TO THE TOWER' and 'NEED TO GET TO THE TOWER' were on opposite sides of the wall. A row of arrows covered the ground a led to an elevator in the corner.

Tooth noticed a large object sitting near the elevator. Approaching it closer, she noticed it was a large, yellow generator, with a key already turned in the ignition. She reached out her hand and grabbed a hold of the starter cord and pulled as hard as she could. The engine sputtered for a few seconds, and stopped. Dead. Tooth ran a worrying hand through the feathers on her head and tried again.

Three tries later, she was on the verge of a panic attack. She grabbed the cord again and was about to pull, when she noticed a large red container in a corner not too far from the generator. Slowly, she approached the canister and looked it over. It looked . . . A gas can? Noticing a cap on the spout, she opened it and took a whiff. A strong, heavy odor filled her nostrils as she started coughing. 'Yep', she thought 'It's definitely gas.'

Putting two and two together, she looked at the generator and found the fuel opening. With a heave, she lifted the canister and poured the gas in the generator. Waiting a few seconds, she pulled the cord again. The generator began to sputter and with a plum of smoke, came to life.

Light filled the area as Tooth looked around. In the corner, she saw a huge lift with arrows pointing up towards the opening. Loud grinding noises pounded in her ears as the metal doors slid open. Her breath trembling, she sauntered forward towards the nearest open door.

It was just about as dark past the door she chose as the rest of the halls. Sparse light flickered from the barely functioning safety lights, and they were more for detection than illumination. There wasn't much to make distinction between the shadows around her. Only her flashlight broke away the tyrannical grip of shadow around her.

Tooth noticed that part of the wall gave away at one point. She gazed down it with her flashlight. There, at the bottom of a small set of metal stairs was another generator. _Stupid placement for these things she thought._ But her actions did not allow her to waste breath on such things. She had to keep moving.

She swore someone was watching her. The small feathers on her neck spiked and stood up as she turned around once, looking for a source of the anxiousness. There wasn't anything behind and above her.

A few pained steps down, dragging that stupid can along with her, and she found the fuel slot for the generator. She had to put the flashlight down for a second, letting it shine just past her shoulder as she lifted the gasoline up and into its respected hole.

A pebble fell behind her.

She slammed the gas can to the floor and spun with her flashlight. There was a hallway behind her, underneath the stairs.

Tooth opened her mouth to speak, yet halted. If there was something else in here, maybe drawing attention to herself was not in her best interests. So she silently scanned past the borders of her room. Nothing was moving.

Her head started to hurt, but she shrugged off the pain.

Turning back slowly, she lifted up the gas and poured what little needed to go into the generator. Locking the cap back on with a quick twist, Tooth slammed her fist into the power button. It whirred to life, and several of the lights, dim and unimpressive with their light flickered, but did not radiate with strength as she had hoped.

Tooth sighed and turned her gaze back to the stairs.

She then screamed.

It was there, standing at the top, looking down on her.

Bodily pains be damned! The fairy would not stop running, screaming in agony as she ran as and quickly as she could make it with all the groans and aches in her body. Tooth swore loudly as a particularly sharp jolt of pain had her hands slip their grips. The flashlight tumbled away and the canister fell to her side. She felt and smelled the gasoline spill around her, but she needed the flashlight more than anything else. With a roar of pain, she bent down, lifted the source of light up, and looked back once.

It was gone. It hadn't followed her.

Feeling next to her, she grasped for a large lead pipe. Heavy and clunky, she tore it from its rest, and spun around.

There it was.

"DIE!" she screamed and threw it towards the monster.

The pipe soared through the air, and like a charm, the moment it would have touched the monster, bending over slightly to fit inside the cramped space, the suited beast vanished.

"Huh?" Tooth gasped. The pipe clattered to the floor. It was gone. It had been there, and like the blink of an eye, it had left her. Tooth spun around again. Still nothing. She spun yet again, and still could not see it.

Had... had she...

Dared she think she killed it?

No. Tooth was a survivor, and survivors always played on the edge of safety. She had dealt with far worse then this, even in her mortal life. She couldn't let herself believe that it would be done with her just like that. Flashlight guiding her, she continued on.

Lucky to her, just past the corridor, there was a gas can propped right against another generator. "Yes," Tooth cried aloud, and commanded her arms to pour away. Slosh, slosh, slosh, drop the can, and slap the red button. The lights flickered again, stronger but not resolute. She would need to find more. Progress was made clearly, but she needed to continue.

Several minutes later, Tooth's arms were throbbing with pain.

The two generators she found after the first were relatively easy to locate, the hard part was lugging around the gas cans to the generators to power them. And now she was lugging a fourth one to another generator. The third had been tucked under stairs, and the can for that had been down a hall. These things were getting heavier.

But she heard something from far off. It was soft and rapid, like... Footsteps.

Setting down the canister, she shined her flashlight in the darkness. "Hello?" she called. She listened more closely as she heard the footsteps grow closer. But she also heard something else.

It sounded like something was angry. It sounded like growling.

Setting down the gas can, she walked towards the center of the room ahead of her, and listened. The growling grew closer as Tooth's eyes widened. Grabbing the can, she moved as fast as she could, lugging the heavy can behind her. As she approached the room the world turned upside down as she was thrown away from the room.

Before she could register what was happening, pain racked her body. Tooth felt impacts against her body in quick, visceral bursts of pain. 'Is someone punching me?!' As if someone was beating her, small fists pounding on her body. Flinging her arms out wildly, she suddenly felt the fists stop.

Tooth laid on the floor, shivering with fear. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the pain on her body increase. She didn't want to move. Her bones ached and her leg felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, her hand brushed against the flashlight laying on the floor. She dragged her hand against the ground and grabbed the flashlight, groaning in pain. Crawling on the floor, she dragged herself to the edge of the wall and hoisted herself up. She let out a yelp as she felt her ankle give out beneath her. Tears streamed down her face as she stood there in silence. "What was that?" she asked with a tremble in her lips.

She sniffed loudly, wiping her face with the back of her and stopped short as a brief, searing pain ran through her nose. With a low yelp, she gently poked the base and yelped again as another jolt of pain hit. Sighing, she looked over her shoulder and noticed the gas can sitting on the floor where she dropped it before she was...

Tooth shivered, trying not to think about it. Slowly she made her way towards the can and picked it up. Entering the room, she saw the generator in the corner. Lifting the can, she poured the gas in the machine and tugged on the cord, the engine sputtering to life as the lights came on. All of a sudden, she was blinded, and her hands went to cover her face as she dropped to the floor, gasping. The light was so bright! She though that it would be welcoming, but as she opened her eyes, she felt a strong nauseating sensation overtake her. Stumbling around in the room, she walked out and made her way towards the railing near the room. Leaning on it for support, she felt a pulling sensation in her stomach as tried not to vomit. But try didn't work.

Dropping to her knees, the fairy coughed up the contents of her stomach, as the strong taste of acid and remnants of her lunch filled her mouth. She kneeled there continuing to vomit, feeing as if she was trying to hurl out her insides. Suddenly, it stopped. Tooth opened her eyes, unaware that she had even shut them, and gasped as she saw a dark red color cover the floor, her hands and knees. "_Did I just. . . . . vomit blood_?!" Tears filled her eyes once again as she knelt in silence. "What's happening to me?"

Without another thought she stood up, pushing herself as quickly away as she could move away from the splattering around her knees. All that there, around her and now staining her feathers, it all was her blood. She had vomited a... a lot of blood.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the new light. Echoes of what sounded like power-registration units blasted around the halls, loud thumps against the stone and concrete walls.

That was a good sign to get onto the damn elevator and leave. Flashlight in hand, Tooth looked around her. The halls to choose from were not indicating the proper exit. She would need to pick one and stumble her way out without indication. So she chose the furthest right hall. The leg of her injured foot scraped a little against the ground as she walked through the now lit halls.

The lights ahead flickered and exploded. It was unnaturally dark ahead of her.

She gasped and pointed the light dead ahead.

It was there.

"NO!"

Tooth spun, digging her operational foot into the ground and pushing herself ahead with each step. She could feel more bulbs explode, one at a time behind her. This thing only worked in darkness, but it had the power to create that shadow now. There was no natural light she could run to down here.

She was back inside the room and before she had a chance to choose a direction to leave, she saw someone. Clothed, with a hoodie, running towards her.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped, the world lifting itself from the pits of hell just a smidgeon.

He did not reply. He was running at her at his best speed. She couldn't see his face, he was barreling down at her.

Growling.

Pitter-patter.

"Wait, Jack?" Tooth called ahead. Those sounds had come back, but they were coming from the approaching immortal. Not from the lit hallway next to her, or behind her, but ahead. Jack was there.

Jack was making those sounds. He was the one running at her.

He had attacked her earlier.

"Jack!" she shouted, and dived aside. "Jack, what are you doing!?" The boy had lunged for her, hands outstretched to claw at her face. He fell past her as she landed to the side, and pulled herself up painfully. As Tooth turned and started retreating down the hall, she saw him pull himself back up as well, and peer after her.

"No, Jack," Tooth gasped.

His eyes were black, empty sockets. His mouth was almost a blur. It wasn't growling she had heard, but incoherent babble and mad spluttering of words and sounds. Hisses, snarls, a language of evil and insanity was being spoken by her friend. Tears streamed down her face as she turned and ran.

There was nothing left of her fellow Guardian in that body.

Even with her injured leg, she could keep ahead of him. Hobbling and turning back to check on his progress, she saw him again and again. His features hadn't just been altered, but added to. Long dark marks were made around his eyes, either dark lines from paint or pen, or coagulated blood turned into some sort of sickening war paint.

She turned another hallway, knocking over piles of crates and pipes behind her.

Stumbling backwards as she did. Jack, or whatever he had become, leapt over several of the boxes, but tripped on the pipes. His face hit the floor brutally, and blood splattered out. Tooth spotted, holding a hand to her face. His movement had slowed, and the insane muttering stopped.

Jack slowly lifted his head, grinning. Blood fell from his nose and mouth.

"Let me show you," Jack's words gargled out as he coughed up copious amounts of blood, more than should have been caused by a simple trip. "...show you it."

Tooth turned and left him behind. She couldn't watch him. It. Anything relating to that boy. He had become a monster, just like the tall thing.

She didn't stop running.

Turning around a corner, she darted into the nearest room and slammed the door. She placed her ear against it and listened. All she heard was silence. Then she let the tears flow. Hugging her knees to her chest, she place her head in her arms and screamed and sobbed as loud as she could. He was gone. She knew that. And she didn't know if he could ever come back.

Sitting in her position for a few more minutes, she looked up and glanced around the room. She took notice of the office like nature of it. Groaning slightly, she pick herself up and walked towards a desk sitting in a corner. She pulled out the rolling chair and plopped down. Papers, torn up pages, old pictures and various other things littered the desk but one thing stood out: an old tape recorder. Next to it, a small box with a label that said "plAy mE".

Taking the first tape and sticking it into the recorder, she closed the hatch and hit play.

A deep, gruff voice echoed throughout the room. "I've been studying this stone all my life and I've never seen like it before. I looked up anything that I could find about it, old legends, stories, however, I couldn't find anything. But that didn't stop me from trying to find the truth."

The tape stopped, and Tooth placed in another and hit play. The voice spoke again. "I've learned what it can do. It's some kind of ancient relic a powerful one. I have to do some more experiments to learn more."

Tooth repeated the process after the tape had ended. The voice spoke once more. "I have seen the effects... and the side-effects of the stone. It . . . was horrible. My daughter . . . she started to draw these strange drawings . . . . trees . . . fire and . . . a dark, tall man. She also wrote many horrifying things. 'Run' and 'It has no eyes' and 'Always watching'. This man she drew… this man of fear… she said she can hear him… calling her. I don't know what to do. I took her to a shrink but they can't help her. Oh, god. I regret giving the stone to my child."

"It was midnight. I was at my office, still working on the stone's origin. There was no evidence or any clue where it came from. It's like it just . . . popped out from nowhere. There's only one man who can tell me." The recording buzzed and crackled, signifying years of wear and corruption. "—is the one who gave me this stone. He told me to hide it until he returns. Unfortunately, I didn't ask when he will return."

Tooth saw one more tape in the box. She stopped, questions filling her head. "Stone? What stone? What is this guy talking about?" Thoughts ringing through her head, she played the last tape.

A new voice spoke, soft and not as gruff as the original. "Ok, we're recording now. Thomas? Would you like to start from the beginning?"

The original voice, Thomas, from the previous tapes spoke. He sounded scared. Hesitant. "Am I...?"

"Yes Thomas, you're safe. Now would you like to start from the beginning so we may try to understand the events that happened?"

Thomas spoke again. "Ok. My daughter Jessica, she'd been outside playing at a friend's house and we only lived up the street. Th-they actually only lived up the street, I'm sorry. Um . . it started . . . it started to get dark out and I called her friend's parents that she needed to get home. They told me she had left over a half hour ago. Well, they're only a five minute walk away. So . . . . I . . . . " he trailed off.

The other voice spoke again. "Is this where you left the house looking for her?"

"Yes. We live in a wooded area and I knew she liked playing there with friends, but going alone didn't make sense.

"Ok, so what happened next?"

Thomas paused, before continuing. "I was calling Jessica's name, and it had really been getting dark out now. I was walking through the woods, looking and listening to anything. I remember suddenly feeling sick, like nauseous in the stomach, like I wanted to throw up. And I started to get ringing in my ears. Then I . . . " he paused.

The other voice spoke gently. "Thomas?" he said.

Thomas suddenly began to shout. "That..THING! THAT NIGHTMARE!" Tooth listened closely and was aware that Thomas was crying. "He . . . NO IT! Jessica's clothes . . in one of its . . . one of its hands." Thomas continued to cry over the tape.

The other man spoke again. "It's Ok. Can you-can you please describe what he looked like?"

Thomas spoke again, fear present in his voice. "It was tall. It . . . it appeared to be wearing a suit, but there's no way it was human, there's NO way. The . . . the arms were almost to the ground, I . . I've never seen anything like it. Its . . face . . ." Thomas paused again.

"It's Ok Thomas. Please continue."

"That horrible fucking face! just staring at me! But . . . no there was no face! There was no eyes! WHAT DID I SEE?!"

The other voice spoke, trying to calm the man. "Thomas please calm yourse-"

"NO! NO! I fucking saw you son of a bitch! It took my Jessica! It's now coming for me! I can't sleep! I can't live! You don't know! YOU DON'T KNOW! OH GOD! OH GOD!"

"Thomas calm down!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Thomas was in a panic and screaming, his voice echoing throughout the room. "IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"He needs to be detained, call secur- OH HOLY CHRIST!" Suddenly, loud gunshots rang throughout the room, Tooth flinching with each shot. Then . . . silence.

The tape ends and Tooth paused for a moment. "What stone is he talking about?" She wondered why the faceless man want to have that stone. What can that stone do?So many questions but she knows she will not get any answers in the silence.

But these tapes just gave her a clue about the entity's motive.

Then the device turned on itself, creating static sound replaying the tape. The scream of the man Thomas was heard again. His last words were repeated and then gunshots. It repeats the last portion of the tape again.

Again and again.

The device was broken making a lot of noises. Tooth tried to turn it off. "How do you stop this thing?" But the eerie sound of Thomas' scream made her uncomfortable. "Please, stop." She begged. The tapes keep on repeating Thomas' last words. "IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Soon, the silence...

"BEHIND"

...turned into a hissing noise.

"YOU!"

The tape was not broken.

It gave her a warning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Fifth Stone

**Father Fear**

**Part 4: The Fifth Stone**

When the noise began to hiss behind her, Tooth grabbed the recorder and looked behind quickly. Then she paused when there's nothing behind her. But the noise continued to hiss. It made her uneasy and so she threw the recorder to the eerie noise hiding in the pitch darkness. The device disappeared but the noise grew louder and disturbingly changed into a child's laughter.

Tooth stood still as she felt a cold breeze brushed her face. She stared at the dark section of the room and saw a lingering movement. It could be _him_. Or it could be her imagination. The fairy just remain still watching the darkness and listening to the laughter until it faded.

And then silence... She was all alone. Her first thought was Jack making that creepy laugh behind her. A young man's laugh but sounded like a kid. Tooth thought of talking to him, telling him to snap out of it. The tall pale man is in his head manipulating him. He needs to be stopped.

"I'll save you, Jack. Just hang on!"

With her sincere promise, a small light flashed and caught her eye. She flinched and turned to the origin of that sudden light. Tooth saw it inside the office desk. The tooth fairy quickly opened it and saw a bright and crooked sapphire gem. She picked it up and looked at it. It has five dots on them like a side of a dice. "Is this it? The stone?" Tooth noticed that it was broken. That means there's a half of it. But "Where was it?"

Then the noise returned but now, it is intense than the last time. Hostile and loud. Tooth held the stone tight and dashed towards the office door to escape. She did not turn around. She just bolted out the office.

Once she got out, she kicked the door shut and the hissing sound stopped as something big bumped the closed door. It is big but Tooth feared it is also strong. And she was right, it doesn't stop there. Screams and wails were heard behind the door, banging it… like something's trying to get out. Tooth got up immediately but her leg still hurts. She limped away from the creaking door. Hearing the door slowly breaking, she panicked.

It is coming out.

Tooth knew she won't make it out. Quickly, she hid inside one of the steel containers. The pixie went to closest one she can find. She pulled the rusty container door and head inside to hide. She shut the door but it won't remain close. It keeps on bouncing back, leaving a small opening. There's no other way. She just left it for her to take a peek.

Just in time, the office door burst out like someone kicked it open. Tooth tried to catch a glimpse of the hissing creature but it was no use. She can't get a better look but she saw the shadow of it. Tooth soon realized that the creature was there with her. That thing knew she has the stone and now he's looking for her.

She heard the hissing sound getting closer and closer to her. Tooth retreated to the dark corner of the steel container a few inches away from the door. Once the noise faded, she went back and took a peek outside. Now she can't see anything. Everything's white.

It could be the ceiling light flashing at the container door. The creature must have bumped it and pointed its light directly to her.

Everything was quiet and she knew it was safe to go out.

Slowly, Tooth opened the door avoiding to make a sound. She went out quiet as a mouse.

But then, the door won't open. Something's blocking it. Tooth gently pushed it but it slowly moved back. Tooth took her time to breathe, preparing herself to push the door again. There must be something big outside. The creature must have knocked it off just like the light. The pixie made a hard push and manage to make a two-inch opening. The object outside must be heavy. Tooth got exhausted instantly. "Oh, dear… I hope it is not another container outside." She took another inhales and exhales until she's ready. "Alright… alright… Time to push-."

Her heart stopped and her body froze as she saw the two-inched opening of the steel door. She tried to breathe but instead she began to cough. Tooth retreated, stepping away from the door. She began to panic but at the same time cough extremely.

It was not the white light that flashes at the door.

It was a face.

The pale face of the faceless creature… looking inside.

When Tooth panicked, the tall man pushed its dark tendrils inside through the slightly opened door. Tooth screamed in pure terror as the tendrils grabbed her.

Incredibly, the faceless man remained the door shut so the pixie won't get out. He let his long and thin limbs slip inside and do their work. He wanted the gem.

Struggling to break free, Tooth slowly gives in. She's tired. Her mind and body weary.

It is over.

Game over for the fairy. She gave up hope and let fear consume her.

But then, quite unexpected, the stone responded as the tendrils went close. The blue stone created a powerful ray of light inside the steel container pushing the dark tentacles away from the pixie.

The faceless man pulled his tendrils out hastily. But the stone did something to his dark thin limbs. He saw small blue energy flowing inside his tendrils and slowly head straight to his arm. It passed through his body and straight to his head like an electrical current. The creature began to feel something strange inside of him. His head hurts like it is filling up. The blue light drilled inside the tall's man head and gave him something he doesn't have.

An emotion.

And it was Rage.

The creature's face ripped open, letting out his thin thorn-like teeth and long ink-black tongue. With his first emotion flowing inside of him, the tall man screeched and hissed as he punched the steel container with his incredible strength.

Tooth finally got out from the man's clutches. She held the stone tight and secure and prepared to jumped off the container. She saw the steels walls dented and quickly losing space inside. With a little bit of adrenaline, the fairy ran towards the door and busted herself out. The steel door opened and hit the tall man, concussed him for a few seconds. It bought her enough time to escape. She limped quickly towards the exit.

Once she's out of the man's sight, she went to the elevator shaft. "Oh, no…" She forgot that she has not turned on the generators to operate the elevator. But she heard the dark creature's eerie scream and she has no time to find those damn generators.

It is insanitary but Tooth placed the stone in her mouth when she doesn't wear anything with pockets. She started to climb up the walls of the shaft with two fully functional arms and one strong leg. Her heart's pumping in an incredible rate, giving her much energy to climb faster but having a hard time to stay conscious. Then, her eyes and nose began to bleed. The creature is close. He's gaining on her. She saw the tendrils, darker and larger than last time, grabbing the steel beams of the shaft. The tall man's climbing, chasing her.

No time to say anything. No time to think anything. She just moved up without looking down.

Then she saw the creature interrupted the elevator's counterweight, broke its cable. Tooth saw it fell down and heard the traction sheave creaked.

The fairy moved hastily upward before the elevator motor gives in. The tall man launched his longest limb to grabbed the pixie's leg and began pulling her back down.

Luckily for Tooth, her right hand got a strong grip at one of those steel beams.

The dark creature's tendrils slipped away after one strong pull. He lost his chance of getting her. Then the sheave finally broke and fell down. Quickly, Tooth went flat between those beams and watched as the large metal wheel fell on top of the tall man sending him back to the dark pits of the mine. Its horrifying hands and pale faceless head vanished into the darkness.

When she heard a loud thud, she continued climbing up until she reached the top. She spits out the stone and kept it.

That thing almost caught Tooth but she made it. Her own feet felt like weights, tied to her legs only to keep her upright. As much as she hated falling after such trauma, she couldn't help it. Dust blew into her face and into her mouth and lungs. Coughing until she was certain she was going to throw up, Tooth finally opened her eyes and looked up.

Before she was no longer in that tunnel. The dark concrete walls behind her had ended. She was on a mountain. The mountain reaches of Illinois spanned out all around her. The sun's glare was just in the afternoon, nearly blinding her as she peered around. Smell of pine and soil drifted around her as free spirits.

Had her wing not been broken, her head and back throbbing, and the recent terror of fighting for her life been a heavy toil in her mind, it would have been beautiful. The kind of beauty she loved to be in.

To smell it, hear it, taste it...

See it.

Tooth jolted and started pushing herself upright, pain shooting down her back and making her wince in pain. Seeing. That's all that went in her mind now. The thing without a face. Tentacle monster, whatever it was. The Suit-guy. The Devil. The Operator.

He could have been him behind her, only a few minutes ago. Immobile, but always near.

As she found a tree and began to pull herself up, the heaviest of thoughts since Baby Tooth's disappearance floated into her mind.

Jack's gone.

"No," she mumbled, looking back into that darkness behind her, "no, you're not gone."

He had become something else. She couldn't even describe what had happened to him. He had frenzied: gone physically and mentally sick yet had enough strength to run through the halls with blood pouring from his mouth. He... worked for it. He never cared that the thing was behind him. He never even so much as flinched as he stepped back and let himself be... touched by it.

Tooth swallowed, trying to bury the pain. All the pain, everything she felt. Her mind ached from what could only have been a supernatural headache. Her body thrummed with severe, twisting and burning jolts of pain that seared the entirety of her back.

Yet what hurt the most was her.

She was alone now. There was no one else. No one. No one she could go to.

Except it.

The survival drive inside her kicked in, and she fully stood, clenching her teeth as she tried to block out the pain in her back. There wasn't much she could do with the pain now.

Overlooking the huge forest region was similar to a shark tank you had to swim though. Somewhere in there, it was waiting for her. All her instincts told her that while the mountains weren't safe, it was better up here than down there.

One step before the other, Tooth pushed forward.

Down the quickest natural path she could see, she started moving. To her surprise there was a fence near. Chain linked and rusted, something had caught in it's metal wiring. It was bright, and flowed with the gentle wind.

Grunting to herself once, she closed the distance and touched it. It was fabric. Soft cloth. Bright blue.

"Jack," Tooth gasped. Her hand reached forward instinctively. Jack hadn't been gone long. Had he made it up here?

Her nail snagged on a trailing line of cloth. Merely tugging removed the blue fabric, and underneath it was, to Tooth's surprise, a torn piece of paper. It hadn't been caught to the fence like the fabric, but place there, between the joining of two metal lines. Tooth reached out, and unfolded it.

_I'm running but I don't know long I can keep going_

_I thought I could find Kate but there's something out here_

_I need to get back home_

_I dont think it likes the red tower_

_Going to the tower_

_Kate when you find this come help me please_

_-C.R._

Tooth's throat clenched again. But, all of a sudden, a chilling breeze blew behind her. It was so strangely cold that she saw snowflakes flying around the open summer afternoon. The fairy took some time to realize that someone's behind her. She slowly turned to face this mysterious stranger. Her expectation was the possessed Jack Frost about to face her again. However, it is something else.

A large hunchback creature, wearing a white and brownish red coat and long goat horns that stick out from its hood. It has long white beard that almost reached to its feet and long sharp finger nails on its dirty wrinkled hands. Its breath was warm like a holiday fireplace. Upper face hidden under the hood but its pair of eyes glowing red like a pair of burning coals. The hooded creature stared at the wounded fairy and its fingers rubbing each other. Tooth recognized the creature. She felt terrified but at the same time, puzzled by the creature's presence. It's not his time yet. He only comes out from his dark domain during the eve of winter night punishing misbehaving children. The fairy cannot believe the demon of Christmas will make his appearance.

He spoke to her. "Toothiana..."

She responded. "Krampus."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
